


Kepler

by Lozza



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack helps Nathan out with a (t)horny problem ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack wandered through the corridors of GD in the vain hope of finding Henry, Alison or Nathan for some help. One of the scientists was causing ‘issues’ in a lab in Section 4 and he’d been called in to deal, but needed someone, anyone at this point to sign off on the paperwork. All he found though were other scientists scurrying too and fro, heads down, not answering when he asked. It was almost like when he was out of phase with Tess, he thought to himself, and just had to reach out and touch someone to make sure it hadn’t happened again without him noticing. 

And since that person hurrying past just happened to be Fargo, he took it as a win. 

The man looked up from the Pad he was typing in and smiled in relief when he recognised his manhandler. “Sheriff!” he said with a grin. “Good to see you. Good work with Syribasti earlier,” he said brightly. 

Jack nodded and let him go. “Thanks,” he replied. “What’s going on? Grant sent out a whole load of budget cuts?”

Doug shook his head and looked around him surreptitiously as if they were being monitored. “Doctor Stark got some bad news earlier,” he told him quietly. “He’s made eight people cry, five more have threatened to quit and sue, and another twenty three are hiding in various labs and offices,” he explained quickly. “Didn’t anyone call you?”

Jack shook his head and bit his lip to stop the grin, but couldn’t quite manage it. Nathan was magnificent most of the time, when he was angry he was AWESOME and completely irresistible to the Sheriff. And delectable. And tasty, very t…

“Jack!” Fargo said to him sharply to bring him out of it, in a tone as if he had said it before. “I asked was he okay this morning?”

Jack nodded and refused to blush that he’d been caught out. “He was fine,” he assured him, and then smiled. “Much more than that actually. He was nice and … relaxed when he left for work this morning,” he told him impishly. “Nice and relaxed.”

Doug flushed bright scarlet when he got the idea and closed his eyes, shook his head and covered his eyes with his free hand. “Over sharing!” he protested. “That’s an image I didn’t need to see before I died!”

Jack laughed and patted the kid on his shoulder. “You’re the head of GD, Fargo,” he reminded him fondly. “Don’t you think you should be over the naively innocent phase yet?”

Doug shook his head. “Not yet!” he squeaked. “He’s in his office,” he told him and waved him away towards the area.

Jack shook his head fondly, patted his shoulder again and left him to it, sauntering away. 

 

*******************************************************

 

Nathan was standing by the window of his office, glaring out at the view outside when Jack walked in as if the landscape had stomped on his puppy. He didn’t look round when Jack walked in, just glared some more at the trees. Jack walked over to him and stood next to him, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he took in the view. At least this office had nice big windows to the outside world; the opposite side to the town, and the view was lovely on most days – hills, forests, and river, even Mount Hood in the far distance. He knew it normally calmed his scientist, but obviously not today. “What’s up?” he asked him eventually when Nathan remained silent. “And don’t say ‘nothing’,” he added quickly when Nathan opened his mouth to retort. “You don’t upset ALL GD on a daily basis, just half.”

At least that got a reaction: Nathan turned his head slightly to him and gave him a wry look. “All of GD?” he queried. 

Jack turned to face him and nodded. “You made eight people cry,” he told him and, and watched as some expressions warred on his lover’s handsome face. 

Nathan obviously had some pride about that, but then decided he should feel a bit apologetic about it. “Eight?” he asked curiously.

“Uh huh,” Jack replied. “Five have threatened to quit and more than twenty have gone into hiding,” he added quietly.

Nathan nodded thoughtfully and relaxed enough to lean against Jack’s strong shoulder. “Really?” he asked and then smiled a little. “I’ve had worse. I must be losing my touch.”

Jack snorted with laughter and turned to face him full on. “Scientist,” he said to him fondly and embraced his waist tightly. “What happened?”

Nathan sighed and embraced him back, he hadn’t been able to deny Jack very much for a long time. “ITER,” he told him, and leant his forehead against his lover’s, closing his eyes. “It’s a multi…” he started to explain. 

“National project on nuclear fusion in the south of France. Yes, I know,” Jack replied dryly, cutting him off. “You told me about it,” he added when Nathan huffed. “And I did some research too.”

The Scientist knew that, he’d found him reading up on it before. “Well,” he grumbled and pulled him that much closer. “I’ve just been informed of yet another technical issue, this time with the blankets. It’s already two years behind, this’ll just push it even further behind.”

Jack nodded. “Is there anything you can do about it?” he asked after a pause. “Even if you go over there?”

With a sigh Nathan shook his head. “No” he replied and Jack could feel him relaxing slightly. “But this, and Kepler last week…” he told him, and sighed again. 

Jack let go with one arm to use that hand and cupped his cheek, using his thumb to gently caress his lover’s skin. “Can you do anything about Kepler either?” he asked him. 

Nathan shook his head. “I can’t even persuade NASA to go and fix it,” he complained. “I’ve got a meeting with some people about that today, and I’m not going to get anything from them.”

Jack smiled and shook his head fondly. “You ARE losing your touch,” he replied, amused. “You used to be able to scare government agencies to do what you wanted. What’s changed?” 

Nathan tried to pout but he ended up smiling at him before he leant down to kiss his partner’s mouth. “You’ve made me lighten up,” he admitted when they broke off. “I’m not so effective any more.”

Jack laughed. “You mean getting laid regularly is softening you up?” he queried. “Really?”

Nathan pulled him closer to better rub his groin against Jack’s hip. “Soft?” he murmured in his ear. “I think not.”

Jack laughed quietly again and looked up at him. “You are such a sap,” he replied fondly and pulled him down to kiss him. He loved to kiss Nathan; the guy was so tactile, so full on when they kissed – he took control, licked into Jack’s mouth, buried a large hand in Jack’s hair and ravaged, only to get the same back from the Sheriff. 

When they broke off finally Nathan buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck and breathed him in before gently biting over his jugular and deepening the hickey he’d already left there this morning. 

Jack grinned and bent his head to give him further access, but then slipped a hand down between them. Nathan was hard and horny, and the Sheriff, knowing full well what sort of problems the man could cause when he was frustrated, realised it was his duty to do something about that. “When’s your meeting?” he asked him, and not so gently pressed his hand to Nathan’s hard cock to get his attention. 

“Huh?” the usually eloquent scientist replied and looked up, a bit flustered and bewildered – a very good look on him, Jack decided. “In about fifteen minutes. Why?” he managed. And huffed in frustration when his lover pulled away from him. 

“Come on, silly Scientist,” Jack remonstrated and took his hand. He led him to Nathan’s office chair and pushed him down in to it. Nathan landed with an “oof” and looked up at him with a frown. Before he could complain or say anything at all Jack leant forward and stole the words out of his mouth with another blinding kiss.  
“You stay right there,” he told the other man with a smile when he could. And then slowly knelt down in front of him, between Nathan’s long legs. 

Nathan wasn’t known as a genius for nothing, he grinned when he realised what his partner had in mind. He moved his hands to attempt to open his pants, but Jack grabbed both wrists in his own hands and moved them to the chair arms. “They stay there,” he told Nathan pointedly. “Got it?”

The head of R+D could only nod at that, feeling another jolt of arousal course through him at his partner’s words. 

Jack must have been satisfied with the look on his face because he nodded too and then got to it. He was quite adept at loosening the fastenings on his lover’s pants, even $3000 Gucci were not a problem. “Ooh,” the Sheriff murmured appreciatively when Nathan’s thick cock sprang free and into full view. “Commando, Director?” he asked, looked up and licked his kiss-swollen lips. “Nice.”

Nathan clenched his hands around the armrests and nodded. “Forever hopeful, Sheriff,” he managed.

Jack laughed again and nodded. “Good plan,” he approved and got to work. One of the many things he loved about Nathan was his cock – thick, long and as tasty as the rest of him – so it was with delight that he licked a stripe up the hard shaft from root to tip before sucking the ruddy crown into his mouth. From the soft, whiny noises his lover was making he was enjoying it too. 

Jack was mindful of the time they had, he could, and had, dragged out a blow job for a long time in this very office and at home, but he didn’t think Nathan was in the right frame of mind to hide him under his desk during his upcoming meeting. So he didn’t linger but made it as pleasurable for them both as he could. He explored his lover’s tasty penis with his mouth, tongue, lips and even light nibbles on the vein on the underside, making sure to savour any drops of pre-cum he was favoured with. 

Nathan was doing his best not to move his hands from the chair, even though he wanted to bury them both in Jack’s hair and thrust into him. But the Sheriff was in charge of this one so he managed to control himself, but only just. He also kept his voice quiet; it would not be good for either of them if Larry thought he was in some sort of distress and ran in to his rescue. 

Jack made sure work of his erection, swallowing him down to the root and applying strong suction, while using one hand to play with Nathan’s testicles, and the other to press hard against his own cock, trying to stop himself from ejaculating in his pants. 

Nathan watching him, biting on his own lip to stop from shouting his name as he watched Jack’s cheeks concave with the force of the suction on his own cock. He loved the feel of his hard penis moving over Jack’s tongue, surrounded by the heat of his mouth, and the added sensations of humming, as he was doing now, were enough to send Nathan over the edge. “J’k!” he managed to warn him, but the Sheriff just looked up at him and sucked a bit harder. 

Nathan had to move a hand from him chair so he could bite his fist as ejaculated long, sticky streams of cum into his lover’s mouth. Jack kept swallowing and sucking more out of him, he loved the taste of the Scientist on his tongue, the feel of him down his throat, and he didn’t really like it when he had to pull away after taking everything Nathan had to give him. And, since he was such a slut for Nathan’s cock he had to quickly shove his own hand down his pants to catch his own cum as he ejaculated from that alone – not really wanting to explain any stain. 

He looked up, licking his lips and smiled up at Nathan, who looked stoned. The taller man grinned dopily down at him and let go of his chair to caress Jack’s face. “You’re just…” croaked, but that was about it.

Jack laughed and turned his face so he could kiss Nathan’s palm. “I love making you speechless,” he said to him when he turned back. He concentrated on tucking his lover’s spent cock away again; zipping him up carefully before he stood and leant over him. “I love you,” he told him and kissed his mouth again, all the while Nathan still caressed his face with his hand. 

The kiss was deep, Nathan chased the taste of himself with his tongue before they broke off and he smiled up at him. “I love you,” he agreed and his smile turned to a cheeky grin. “And not just because you’re an expert at sucking my brain out of my dick.”

“Do I get a degree in that?” the Sheriff replied with a smirk.

“A PhD,” Nathan corrected him. “As long as I’m your only tutor.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Jack replied impishly, humour evident in his face and in his tone. “It would be shame to keep my skills all to yourself, wouldn’t it? And what about peer reviews? You scientists are all about those.”

Nathan’s hitherto amused expressed turned into one of his possessive glares, this one a gentler version when Jack was flirting with someone else who knew their relationship. “I don’t think so,” he growled and not so gently nipped Jack’s bottom lip. “If I have to I’ll get SARAH to record it for Henry to view. By himself. But that’s it. I don’t share, Babe. You know that.”

“I do know that,” Jack assured him and showed him the ring on his finger, matching a ring on Nathan’s that he wore as well. “I don’t share either,” he added and kissed him again. 

This one would have gone the way they normally did: deep, filthy, thorough; and the Scientist wouldn’t take much persuading to fuck Jack over the desk (it had happened before – quite frequently actually) if it weren’t for Larry at that point flicking on the intercom. 

“You’re visitors have arrived, Doctor Stark,” he said through it. “Shall I take them to the Board Room?”

They broke off and Jack hid his moan of annoyance in Nathan’s neck while his scientist’s hand stopped kneading one of his pert butt cheeks. He used the other to let go of Jack’s face to toggle on the intercom on the desk. “Yes Larry, thank you,” he said after a pause to collect himself. “I will be there in a few minutes.”

“Will do,” his assistant agreed and Nathan made sure the intercom was off before he spoke. “I’ve really got to attend,” he said regretfully. 

Jack pulled away to look down at him. “I don’t suppose they’ll wait, huh?”

When Nathan shook his head he sighed theatrically and got off him to stand. “Keep calm,” he told him as he studied him for a moment to make sure the Director was presentable as one. “Don’t take any crap, or any blame. Okay?”

Nathan smiled again, nodded and stood to straighten his clothing. “Okay, Sheriff,” he agreed, amused again too. “Anything else?”

Jack grinned as well. “Don’t make any more scientists cry. And when we get home you can fuck me through the mattress. Okay?”

Nathan laughed, deep and full of promise, and nodded. “I can do that, Jack,” he assured him. “Just don’t forget to wash your hands before you go anywhere,” he reminded him as he walked over to the office door. He stopped, hand on the handle, and looked back at the Sheriff who was looking down at his cum-streaked hand. “Thank you,” he told him sincerely. “For this, and your impeccable timing.”

Jack nodded and smiled. “It’s definitely my pleasure,” he answered him. “Go, save the universe and don’t forget about tonight.”

“I promise,” the Scientist reassured him, one he was going to move heaven and earth if needs be to keep. Jack fulfilled him in so many ways; it was difficult to let him go. But he had to, if only to make meeting up with him at home again all the sweeter. So with one last meaningful look he straightened his shoulders and resolve and left him there, ready to take on those idiots from NASA accounting that wanted to shut everything down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan shows Jack just what he helped him out with ...

A few months later, in between fighting a plague of super-engineered locusts Tag thought would be a good idea, much to Seth’s ire; sorting out 17 cases of Fargo pressing assorted buttons, four fights between Zane and Parrish, an innumerable amount of careless, arrogant, egotistical scientists who really needed to understand what the term ‘should not’ meant, and a rogue self-generated pulsar later, Nathan strode into the Sheriff’s office with a shit eating grin on his face. He looked around, saw Deputy Andy there and Jack at his desk, swamped in paperwork, and his smile got bigger. 

“Doctor Stark,” the affable cyborg greeted him, making the Sheriff look up. “How can we help you today?”

Nathan nodded at him. “I’m going to take the Sheriff for an hour or two,” he answered and stated at the same time. “Only call if it’s an emergency, okay?”

Andy nodded with a smile and Nathan turned back to Jack, who didn’t look particularly happy. “You can’t order me around, like you do your minions at GD, you know,” he told him firmly. 

Nathan laughed quietly and strode over to him. “Really?” he asked him archly with one raised eyebrow. “That’s not what you said last weekend. All weekend, if I remember correctly.”

From the rosy blush that bloomed on Jack’s face he remembered it too and he grumbled to himself as Nathan took a strong hold of his arm. But he didn’t argue when his lover used his grip to pull him out of his chair, just followed him out. “Where are we going?” he asked when he was led to Nathan’s car parked outside the Sheriff’s office – well, abandoned in the road more like. “And could you not have parked properly?” he asked him critically as another driver had to manoeuvre carefully around the big Beemer in the road. “Do you want me to arrest you?”

Nathan grinned. “Handcuffs, Sher-riff?” he queried, elongating the term. “You really are kinky.”

Jack shook his head and gave him a smile. “Yes Nathan,” he agreed, if only to get him to shut up about that private part of him. “Whatever you want. Now, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” the Scientist told him. “Get in the car, Jack. Stop arguing.”

Jack huffed but climbed into the passenger seat, strapped in and waited for his partner to do the same. Nathan had a thing for driving fast, but today he seemed to keep to the speed limit, but only just, as he drove them home. “We’ve had a huge success,” the Director explained as he took them expertly home. “I wanted to share it with you, since you indirectly helped me.”

Jack frowned at him but didn’t question it apart from: “It couldn’t wait?”

Nathan glanced at him with a look in his eye his lover knew well. “Nope,” he replied, popping the P. “It couldn’t.”

It didn’t take long to get home and Jack followed his Scientist into the bunker, curious as to what he was talking about. He watched as Nathan quickly walked over to the kitchen island where Jack had left his tablet that morning, and then handed it over when he got back to his partner. “Have a look at Exoplanet ™,” he told the Sheriff and stood behind him so he could look over his shoulder. 

Exoplanet ™ is an app that takes information from planet hunter catalogues and allows users to see the planets in relation to their host star or stars, where they are in relation to each other and in relation to Earth. On the icon on the tablet it informs the user if another planet had been found and Jack was used to seeing 1 or 2 there when he tapped on it. Today he stared at the little red circle on the top of the icon, and glanced at Nathan. “768?” he said, shocked. “Holy sh…”

Nathan laughed and pressed a kiss to just under Jack’s ear. “Yeah,” he agreed. “768. How fantastic is that?”

Jack looked up at him. “Congratulations Doctor Stark,” he said to him with a grin. “How did you manage that?” 

Nathan embraced him tightly and pulled him close against him. “Joint projects,” he explained. “Us, NASA AMES and a couple of others. You remember that meeting I had when Kepler broke?” he asked and smiled. “When you stopped me from making everyone cry by using your mouth to render me brain dead?” 

Jack’s smile turned wanton. “Vaguely,” he replied impishly. “It’s not as if I don’t do that quite often.”

“True,” Nathan agreed, his lips moving against Jack’s neck. “Do you remember Aaron Finn?” he asked him as embraced his lover. “He’s the one who did a lot of the work. I got him the placement after you … calmed me down.”

“Uh huh,” Jack replied as he quickly downloaded the new information. The app kicked in and the list of the new planets was just … “Holy shit,” he murmured as he scrolled down them. “This is just… Nathan, this is …”

The Scientist grinned and slipped a large hand under Jack’s belt so he could pull out his shirts and get to his skin. He hadn’t known his lover was a closet astronomer until Henry had mentioned taking him to the telescopes on the roof and being friendly with Finn after the whole pulling down objects from space fiasco a few years ago. So, the first actual date Nathan had taken him on after his whole disintegration / reintegration thing had been the astrophysics labs and the observatory a bit out of town. The absolute speechless joy on Jack’s face when Nathan had shown him how to use the massive scope had reminded him of why he had gone into science in the first place, especially when the Sheriff had laid his own vision onto Io for the first time. Since then Nathan had made it a mission to get his lover access to as much astronomy as he could, if only to see that look in Jack’s face again. 

“I thought Doctor Finn had finally got that job at NASA,” Jack asked distractedly as he tapped on a 6-planet system.

Nathan nodded and gave up any pretence at watching what his partner was doing for the soft skin of his neck, the secret spot under his ear that made him a bit squiffy, the soft skin on his marked abs too. “He did,” he murmured and gently nipped Jack’s skin under his jugular. “He and his team have done some excellent work at AMES. And they still are too.” He slipped his hand under Jack’s belt and followed his happy trail to the Sheriff’s groin. “Can I take you to bed now?” he asked him. He did NOT whine, it was not in the repertoire of a Director of GD. Most of the time. 

Jack snorted with laughter and rested his head on his taller lover’s shoulder so he could see him. It reminded him that Nathan was large then he, one of the many things he loved about him. “Can everyone at GD go home in the middle of the day for some nookie?” he asked him, amused. 

Nathan grinned. “Nookie?” he queried as he moved his hand under Jack’s shorts. “Really, Sheriff?” he asked him. “Is that along the lines of invisibling?”

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and went back to his tablet; despite the distraction Nathan’s talented hand was doing to his groin. “Is celibate a better word for you, Scientist?” he asked him, and had to bite his lip to stop from groaning as Nathan grasped his cock in a firm grip. “What about abstinence?” 

Nathan chuckled in his ear and started to jerk him off, his movements slow, his grip light and definitely not enough. “I’m not worried,” he told him and rubbed his own groin against Jack’s backside to show him exactly how unworried he was. “You like it as much as I do, if not more. Don’t you?” he asked and squeezed him. “It’s also one of the perks of having a Nobel,” he added when Jack relented and let out his moan of appreciation. “I can leave work whenever I want to take my extremely hot boyfriend to bed. It’s in the award paperwork.”

Jack laughed quietly and pushed back against him. “Best not lose any more time then,” he suggested. 

“Good idea,” Nathan replied and reluctantly let him go to usher him up the stairs. “Leave the tablet,” he instructed, and was gratified when the Sheriff put it down on their cabinet when they got to the bedroom, and he was even more gratified when the Sheriff stood in front of him and started to strip.

He was quick about it too, and looked Nathan up and down pointedly when he was done/ “Are you going to join me?” he asked him. “Or do you just want to watch?”  
Jack did always give him an excellent show, Nathan thought to himself but he didn’t want that now. “Not today,” he told him and stepped forward, taking off his jacket as he did so. “Today I just want you.”

Jack reached for him and started to unbutton Nathan’s shirt while the man’s hands found their way to Jack’s hips. He caught Jack’s mouth with his and ravaged him while the Sheriff made short work of Nathan’s short and belt, and started on his pants. They only broke off when Jack pulled away to pant: “Shoes” at him, and Nathan obediently kicked them off and stepped out of his pants, leaving them on the floor in a puddle. He kicked his own socks off and let Jack push his shorts down as he walked them to the bed, naked by the time he pushed the other man backwards onto their bed. 

“How quick do you want this?” Jack asked him curiously as he moved back into the middle, watching as he lover watched him. 

Nathan grinned and climbed on the bed to follow him. “I left Fargo in charge,” he told him. “Grab the lube.”

 

*************************************************

Jack was back at the Sheriff’s office a couple of hours later, humming to himself and flicking through the new exoplanets on his tablet. Their tryst had been quick, far too quick for his liking, virtually as soon as Nathan had ejaculated deep in him after pulling orgasm out of the Sheriff their phones had started to ring. Someone other than Fargo had pressed a button this time, and both were needed back at GD to sort it out. 

It hadn’t taken too long, Jo had already dealt with the problem by the time they had arrived, and all that had been left for them was her knowing smirk and paperwork. Nathan was obviously still relaxed and loose-limbed enough to not put up a fight when Jack pulled out his handcuffs – if anything he was jealous that they were being used on someone else – a kink Jack had decided to keep a note of. 

Now though he relished in the phantom feelings of his lover inside him, while he read about their hard work, whistled inanely and glared at the idiot scientist locked up in his cell occasionally. 

And waited for the time to go home for some more. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exoplanet ™ is an app you can get from the App store that you can download which will tell you, and show you, where all the new exoplanets are in relation to us, how they were found, what size they are and if they are part of a system or just the one planet. If you haven’t got it and you are interested, then you are missing out.


End file.
